Joe Lunjen - Wizard to be
by Psy
Summary: Joe Lunjen finds his chance to join the wizarding world, little does he know, grave danger is ahead for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
His name is Joe Lunjen. He had straight black hair, misty blue eyes, and a very odd family. Joe was a young wizard. He had three brothers and one sister. One of his brothers name was Tim. Tim had nearly the same appearance as Joe but Tim's eyes were brown. Tim was 14 years old, one year older than Joe. Joe's other brothers name was Trevor. We always call him Trev. Trev has brown hair and is also 14 years old. Joe's sister's name is Jenny. Jenny was 12 years old with long golden hair and green eye's. The last brother of Joe name is Nicolas. Nicolas is 15 years old and had black hair that went into a wave in the front. Nicolas wanted to be a Gots (Guardian of the school). This is where it all gets strange. All the other brothers of Joe attended Sowaw School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, but Joe and Jenny did not go to wizarding school yet.   
Joe woke with a start as fireworks erupted above his bed.  
"Hi Joe, time to get up! Loads to show you!" Said Tim, Joe's 14 year old brother. Trev was on the other side of Joe's bed  
"What is it?" asked Joe sleepily  
"Oh man, did you forget we went to school a month ago?" Asked Trevor.  
"Oh, magic, you can't possibly know too much of it." Said Joe starting to get up.  
"We've been studying for the last month, and we studied HARD." Said Tim smiling.  
"Okay, up. We need to show you." Trevor said shaking with joy. "We'll put on a duel outside before anyone else wakes up!" Tim said lowering his voice.  
After Joe was dressed he fallowed Tim and Trevor outside into the back yard.  
"Okay, we need to do warm ups first." Said Tim looking at Joe.  
"Ready?" Asked Tim and Trevor at the same time.  
Then they put their hands in the air and a mist formed between there palms. Then, without warning, the mist burst into flames. They brought the flame down, looked at each other, and let go of it. It swirled over and over until it split in two. Tim and Trevor both caught a fireball and shoved them down their thoughts. Then they looked skyward and shot out fire that turned into mist that disappeared. Joe was speechless.  
"Now that's what I call warm ups!" Said Trevor burping out a puff of smoke.  
Joe was very impressed.  
"Okay." Said Tim. "Now we-."  
"HOLD ON!!! JUST WAIT TELL I TELL MOM AND DAD!!!!" It was Nicolas.  
"YOU TWO EATING FIRE!!!!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELFS!!!!! AND SHOWING JOE YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!  
"Nick, what harm came? We are just practicing magic, right Tim? Said Trevor nervously.  
"Of course!" Said Tim fiercely.  
Too late. Nicolas had gone for mom and dad. Tim and Trevor exchanged nerves looks as Mr. and Mrs. Lunjen came across the lawn.  
"GROUNDED!!! Tim, Trevor, your both grounded!!! Never heard anything like it!!! Said Mrs. Lunjen, and she and Mr. Lunjen strode back to the house.  
"Joe? Where were you?" Asked Trevor, Tim, and Nicolas at the same time.  
"Right here." Joe answered.  
"No, you left when Nick went to get mom and dad." Said Trevor.  
"No I didn't." Joe said confused.  
After an argument that Joe had left the yard, they went back in for breakfast. There was a loud CRACK that made Jenny scream.  
"Mom, da, mail's ere'." Said Tim stuffing his face with food as Mrs. Lunjen picked up seven envelopes that had just appeared on the table.  
"Hmmm." Said Mrs. Lunjen. "Three bills Andy." She said to Mr. Lunjen. "Three letters for Tim, Trevor, and Nicolas. And one for Joe.  
Mrs. Lunjen handed Joe the envelope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
To: Mr. Joe Lunjen  
From: Sowaw School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
Joe slowly opened the envelope.  
  
Dear Mr. Joe Lunjen,  
We are proud you have been chosen for Sowaw School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Your supplies are as fallowed.  
1)Paper, Pens, and Pencils  
2)Great Battles with Horrible Giants: by L. L. Longing  
3)Ghosts and Goblins: by Silven Wargood  
4)Invisable Horrors: by Ukan T. Seeme  
5)Magic Days: by M. D. Binder  
6)White cloths that fit. (This means you, girls)  
  
Your classes are as fallow:  
1) Magicoal History  
2)Defence against Creatures  
3)Magic Introduction  
Your classes will only be for one term and, after that you can choose your classes.  
  
"What are the white clothes for?" Joe asked.  
"It's the school's team color." Said Tim.  
"Your classes in your first term are longer because you are just arriving in school." Said Trevor.  
"Wow, this is amazing." Joe said happily.  
"Yeah, you learn a lot really fast." Said Tim.  
Joe looked at the letter and finished reading it.  
  
You will not be aloud to choose your own group. Your personality will chose it for you.  
  
"What does it mean my personality will chose my group?" Asked Joe.  
"Well, it's hard to explain." Said Nicolas. "It takes what your good at and what your bad at, and sorts you out."  
"Now boys, don't tell him anything else or you'll take away all the fun." It was Mr. Lunjen who had said this.  
Nobody said another word. Joe was really excited about starting wizardry school. Finally Mrs. Lunjen broke the silence and said she would get there supplies tomorrow. After breakfast all the kids went up stairs. In calibration Tim and Trevor shot fireworks around the room.  
"Now now." Said Nicolas. "Just keep it all in."  
"Oh cut it out Nick, your not a Gots yet." Said a smiling Tim.  
The day crept be slowly. Finally, after many games of Fire walk (see who can shot the hottest flames), they went to bed. Joe closed his eye's and drifted to sleep.  
"Okay, boys', girl, up." It was Mrs. Lunjen.  
Joe woke slowly and when he opened his eyes sun blinded him. He blinked a couple of times and got out of bed. It was very early but the sun was up. He just remembered why he was getting up.  
"Time to go?" He asked.  
"Soon, yes." Said Mrs. Lunjen. "Eat this bar while your getting ready." Said Mrs. Lunjen holding out a nutrition bar. Joe took it opened it and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Joe pulled on his pants, shirt, socks, and shoes. He combed his hair down and washed his face in cooled water. This seemed to wake him up. In no time at all Mrs. Lunjen was saying "In the car dears." They all piled into the car and left the house.  
It seemed like hours when they finally passed buildings saying Potions for all occasions or The Old WizWab. The car stopped at a building that said All the supplies you need for Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
"Okay, in you go." Said Mr. Lunjen.  
As they entered three men walked up to them. They asked the kids for there school list, and left.  
"They'll be back with your supplies in no time." Said Mr. Lunjen. "I gave them your sizes so they can get your clothes.  
In about ten minutes the men returned with all the supplies. "Good luck at Sowaw." Said one of the men.  
"Okay, I'm going to give you each some money you can spend on whatever you like." Said Mr. Lunjen handing them all some money.  
"Let's go to Duel supplies for all ages!" Said Tim  
In no time at all Joe, Tim, and Trevor where all standing in a dueling shop.  
"We have all the stuff you need for dueling. If your attending Extrema, Sowaw, Raught, or Belgorps Wizardry and Witchcraft schools you've come to the right place." Said a men at the door.  
"Yeah we are from Sowaw, and we want dueling books." Said Trevor.  
After they had bought dueling books, Joe went next door to Wizardry at its greatest and got a book called Wizardry that will amaze you By Tertos Levhold.  
"Okay, lets go home." Said Mr. Lunjen.  
Joe only remembered getting in the car and being home. He must have dozed off. After a week of preparing for school they where finally on there way. They drove for what seemed like endless hours. Joe was reading Duel the trouble away By Flinc H. Respy when they stopped.  
"Okay everyone, we're here." Said Mr. Lunjen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
There was a huge steam train in front of them with the words Sowaw Express. Joe didn't know they took a train to the school. After they got on, the door to the train shut and the train started moving. They found an empty compartment and sat down. The seats where soft and cuisine. Then a boy came running in.  
"You there!" He said pointing at Joe. "Have you seen a book called Invisible Horrors around, a kid took it a chucked it in here some where."  
"Sorry haven't-." But Joe was cut short.  
"Oh, here it is. Thanks. Can I sit in here?  
"Uhh, sure" Said Tim. The boy sat down and let out a sigh.  
"Who took your book?" Joe asked.  
"Falmost Dorgon" The boy answered. "Oh, my name is John Stisto."  
"Joe Lunjen" Said Joe. "Nice to meet ya."  
They all introduced themselves and it grew darker as the train rolled along. Once more the door to the compartment opened. A tall boy entered, looked around and left mumbling.  
"That was Falmost Dorgon." Said John. "I don't like him at all."  
"It doesn't look like anyone can like him." Said Tim.  
As the train rolled along, the scenery flew by, and the sky darkened as they all sat wide awake. Waiting for the train to slow and stop. As hours flew by a man came in and offered them all food. They took some of the food and sat back down. It was now completely dark and they could hardly wait anymore when the train slowed down slowly and came to a halt.  
"Well it's about time" Trevor said stretching. "Let's go."  
As Joe got off the train and looked around he was amazed. A fortress was standing in the background. They all started towards it.   
"It-It-It's HUGE!" John stuttered. "H-h-how we goanna get around?"  
"You'll manage" Said Trevor. "We did."  
They got up to the Fortress they where greeted by a young man (Most likely a Gots).   
"Okay, First years in a line over here. The rest fallow Professor Grand to the dinner room."  
Joe looked at an old wizard who had to be Professor Grand. Professor Grand's hair was white and short on his head. He looked like he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.  
"Okay, first years fallow me." The boy said.  
As they entered the fortress there mouths fell open. It was a huge building with staircases and pictures every where. After about five minutes the first years where let into the Dinner Room. The noise that was in the room stopped. Two pulls had be set up down an isle way.   
"First years." Said an old woman's voice. "I will call out your name and as I do so you will walk though the two poles."  
They looked at each other curiously. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
He called role and started in on the subject of normal Magical History. After that class had finally ended they lead on to Defense Against Creatures class by Professor Flincerb. As they entered a new professor smiled at them.   
"Ello' class. My name is Professor Storio." Said the man. He looked to only be around 27 years old. "We'll be learnen abou' Magical Crechers in this class. We'll need ta' go outsi' for the day. Fallo' me.  
The class all fallowed Professor Storio outside to a filed.  
"Oky" Said Professor Storio. "I ave' some cretures ere' I want ta' show ya. They are dangerus cretures. That's why I'm ere'. Why teach ya'll suff ya' can learn witou' a teacher?"   
The students exchanged nervase looks.  
"Oky, the firs' thing is wha' we wizards call a Rock Breakin' Jawdog, or jus' a Jawdog. As ya'll should of guessed tis' lil' guy can cruse the hardes' rock yet discovered. Ya' done' wana' get ya finger chought in it's jaws or the scool' ners'l be sewin' it back on, or whas' lef' of it."  
More nerves looks where shot around the group. One kid was holding his fingers hard.  
"Now. If ya'll careful ya won' lose any fingers. Said Professor Storio seeing the looks on there faces. "Arigh'. I'll start by deminstratin' ow' ta andle' the Jawdogs." He opened a box that he had carried out. Inside where about 20 other boxes. He took one out, opened it to revile yet another box. "Aright' kids, stan' back." He opened the box and a very vicious, leather looking blob shot out. Luckily the blob had a chain on him so he couldn't run away. "Aright, ere' is wha' they' look like. Jus' a leatha' blob. Well, one o' thies' leatha' blobs almost took off my han'. It's mouth can expan' to abou' two feet at this age. This is ony' a baby too."  
Soon enough all the kids had the Jawdogs trying to bite and run.  
"ENDEFRIO!" Shouted a boy. His Jawdog froze, moments from biting off another boys foot.  
"Put your Jawdogs away a minute." Professor Storio told them. "Justin, may I have a word with you?"  
The boy who said the words walked away with Professor Storio.  
"WOW! Said the boy that had nearly had his foot bitten off. He did a really advanced spell! Saved my foot!."  
The Jawdog was still frozen in midair.  
"Wonder what there talking about?" Said John. "Will he get in trouble for using non-taught spells?"  
"If he does I'll back him up. He could have just let it bite my foot off." Said the boy again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
oon Professor Storio and Justin returned, Justin looked really happy.  
"Well class, Our time is sadly ova' bu' thes' aways' tamawo'." Said Professor Storio.  
The class left in silence. Joe took out his schedule and looked at his next class.  
"We have Magic Introduction next." He said to John.   
"I here that's a good class." Said John.  
As they approached the Magic Introduction class they noticed a long line.  
"What's going on?" Asked Joe.  
"A kid. He-he tried to attack Professor Denten!" Said a girl in a shaky voice. "He-h-he used a powerful spell! Oh you should have seen! Professor Denten reflected it. It-it hit the bo-boy!"  
A few seconeds later a boy was carried out on a floating streacher. Blood runing down his forhead.  
"If-if it had hit the Profeser it might have killed him!" Said the girl in the same shacky voice. "He-he'll most likeky be expeled.  
As the line moved forward Joe could see spots of blood. They entered the classroom.  
"Sit down." Said Profeser Denten.   
"S-sir, what happened to the boy?" Asked the girl.  
"He'll be okay." Profeser Denten asured her. "But he took a chance aginst a fulfleged wizard and he could have verywell been killed. Now let's move on to more important subjects. Welcome to Magic Introduction. Today you will most likly learn about five new spells. The first one is a simple fire spell." Profeser Denten held one palm up and instantly a fire broke out. He quickly closed his hand and the fire disappered. "I had two very secsesful students last year. Now lets get to work. This is a wordless spell. You don't need anything but a thought. A thought of fire burning."   
Joe smiled as he pictured his brother's fires.  
"Lets see. The next step is two feel the burn. Make it move down to your finngers. Then relese it. I will give you five minutes of practise." Profeser Denten said.  
Joe felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Justin looking at him.  
"I already know this one. Do you? He asked.  
"Well, I think so." said Joe. "Let me try." Joe consentrated on the picture of his brothers fires and instantly felt heat in his finngers and palm. He looked up. "I've got it!" Joe said.  
"Now relese it." Said Justin.  
"Okay." Joe said. He let the heat in his hand flow up and in no time at all a mist was forming in his hands. He forced the rest of the heat out and a burst of fire shot up. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Woh!" Said Justin ducking. "Put it out! Put it out!"  
Joe cleared his mind of the fire. It died out.  
"What did I do wrong?" Joe asked.  
"N-nothing. It's what you did extra." Justin stutered  
"What?" Joe asked.  
"You just mixed water with fire! That rarly ever works." Said Justin. "I can't even pull that off.  
Joe had just noteced everyone looking at him.  
"Mr. Lunjen, could you show us that again?" Asked Proferser Denten.  
"Umm. Okay." Said Joe. "Here we go." He thought about the fire his brothers had created, but he didn't need to. Before he had the idea in his head he could feel his fingers and palms warming up. He put his hands up and relesed. A mist shot out and wirled. He felt more heat in his hands and relesed it as well. Fire shot up and mixed with the water. It was amazing. Sparks flew, mist fell, he was in controle of it. Then he closed his hands and the fire and water disapered.  
"AMAZING!" Said Justin claping.  
"Outstanding!" Said Profeser Denten also claping.  
The rest of the class seemed to be at a loss for words so they just claped.  
"Did you learn that from your brothers?" Asked Profeser Denten."Well, they did show me it once." Said Joe.  
"Just once?" Said Profeser Denten. "Come with me. You too Justin. Everyone else keep practicing."  
Profeser Denten lead them into a back room.  
"Joe, Justin signed up as part of the Sowaw Deuling Club last class. He has an astounding memory and energy to be in it. You have the rare gift of see and do. With certain spells you just need to see them to be able to preforme them. With enough tranning you will almost be able to do any spell you see. So I will sign you up for the Sowaw Deuling Club if you would like to join. Time out of your day may be taken for the deuling. Do you wish to join?" Profeser Deten asked.  
Joe was lost for words but managed to say "YES." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Great, go back to class and I will sign you up." Said Profeser Deten.  
Joe and Justin both left the back room and resumed class. Joe shot a single firework acrosed his desk with ease. Soon Profeser Denten came out, told them all that there homework was to get the palm fire started and dissmesed them.  
"Lets go put our stuff away and eat." Said John.  
"Sounds good to me." Joe replyed. "Then I can tell you why he wanted me."  
"Cool." Said John smiling.  
As they made ther way back to the common room they ran into Tim and Trever.  
"Hello there." Said Tim. "Been working hard?"  
"Oh yeah!" said Joe smiling. "I'll tell you at lunch. By the way, where's Nic?"  
"Oh, Nic. He's studing to become a Gots." Said Trever.  
They put away all ther school stuff, only Joe kept Deul the trouble away by Flinc H. Respy and Wizardry that will amaze you by Tertos Levhold.  
At the time they sat down at the Dragon table they asked Joe what he had gotten.  
"Well, ya know how I made the water flame spell?" Said Joe   
"You made the water flame spell work!?!" Asked Tim and Trever excitedly.  
"Yeah." Said Joe "Profeser Denten says I have a see do thing going on. I see a spell and I can automaticly do it. He told me I could sign up for the Sowaw Deuling Club, and I did.  
There was a moment of silence.  
"You actualy got on the Sowaw Deuling Club!" Said Tim in disbilife.  
"He says you have a see do memory!?" Said Trever.  
"You are officialy a Sowaw Deuling Club member!" Said John. "Wow."  
After a long lunch the first years got the rest of the day off to study or whatever. Joe thought this would be boring until Jason came up to him, told him they had a Sowaw Deuling Club meeting to go to.  
"Really? Great!" Said Joe.  
As Joe and Jason went along the coridors he could see a pair of kids probably in there fhith year moving objects with a word and a thought.  
"FLOTENUMES!" Bellowed one of the boys. A table lifted off the ground and zoom up and back down."YES! It worked! I'll be in the deuling club in no time!"  
"Great. My turn." Said the other fhith year  
Just then Justin and Joe turned a corned and heard the fhith year yell "FLOTENUMES!"  
"Well, they are trying hard to get in." Said Justin.  
They entered a door to the right. Inside stood three other people.  
"Ah, you two must be Justin Lance and Joe Lunjen. Welcome. My name is Flen Jacob, I'm the leader of the Sowaw Deuling Club. This is Jessica Henys." Said Flen, pointing to the person on his right. "This is LeRoy Polster" He said pointing to the person on his left.  
"Hello." Said Joe and Justin.  
"Let's get down to buisness. I hear you have a see do memory. It has been years since we have had one at Sowaw and are glad you're here, but, of course, you will have to practice a lot of the time. Are you okay with this?" He asked.  
"Yeah. It's okay with me." Joe said.  
"Good lets get to the point." Said Flen. "We really need to beat the other groups and with you two I think we stand a good chance."  
He went on explaning the rules. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"No death spells." He said. "That will get you locked up in Zonerka. You can do almost any thing else. Burn them, freeze them, and so on."  
"Okay, I got it." Joe said.  
"Okay then, we have practice starting next week. We'll meet in the Eating Room and go from there."  
After Flen finished telling him this he left for his Common Room. When he got there he told John all about the meeting.  
"Really? Your starting next week? Can I come? When do you have to get up?" John asked a few more questions and went to the dormatory extremly excited.  
"Hello there," It was Tim and Trever. "How'd the meeting go?"  
Joe told them all about it.  
"Ya no what?" Said Tim. "I think we should teach him a few spells. We'll start off without words and just thoughts."  
"Okay. I already know water, fire, fireworks, you both toght me that, Water Flames, you both toght me that one also, and I think I know a floating spell and mabey a freezing spell, I might not know the freezing spell because I only heard it."  
Tim and Trever know a lot more than Joe did because they where on ther seconed year of wizarding school. They tought Joe a spell called Spell Repele, which could stop certain spells from hiting you.  
"Hmm. Said Trever. "Joe, get out your deuling book."   
Joe got out his deuling book and Trever flipped through the pages. Sometimes he would stop, mutter a word and tap a peace of paper and mutter more words. As he did this wrighting apeared on the paper. After about ten minutes he closed the book, taped the paper, muttered something and pull his finger away.  
"Okay Joe, this is all the good spells in this book. We need to study them and learn them." He said. "Let's start tommarow because it's a weekend and we don't have classes. I gatta get to my next class or I'll be late. Come on Tim."  
"Okay." Said Joe. "See ya later."  
"Hm." Said John. "Lets go look around the school. See what we can find.  
"Okay." Said Joe again.  
They had walked around for nearly an hour when they herd voices down the hall.  
"If only I had hit that dumb teacher. It would have been great! He's in a lot of trouble now anyways. Attacked a student. I'm not expeled because Profeser Drac convenced Headmaster it was an accadint. Don't think he belived it." A boy said.   
They herd chuckles from some other people. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey. Joe. Thats Falmost Dorgon. He attacked Profeser Denten! Said John in a whisper.  
The chuckles died away as Falmost left.  
"Whats he up too?" Joe siad. "He thinks he'll always get away with that?"   
Joe and John started back down the hallway to there Common Room. once they got there all classes where over. Tim and Trever where once again sending fireworks acrost the room. The day past slowly. Finally it was 10:00 and everyone went to bed. Joe drifted to sleep and a dream started. It had a man cornered by another man.  
"INDEATHEFER!!!" Shouted the man cornering the other man. The cornered man fell to the ground. He looked dead. "THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING!" Said the man who used the spell. "THE BEGINING OF THE END."  
Joe woke up sweating.  
"What?" Joe said loudly. "What happened, is anyone there?"  
"I am, but I was sleeping." It was Tim talking. "Whats the matter?"  
"Oh, nothing." Joe said. "Just a dream. What time is it?" He said wiping the sweet off his face.  
"OH NO!" Shouted Tim. "TREV GET UP! IT'S ALREADY 4:00!"  
Trever shot up and looked at his watch.  
"Yeah, It is 4:00...IN THE MORNING!" Trever bellowed. "Why you geting me up so early?"  
"We need to teach Joe some spells!" Said Tim.  
"Oh yeah." Said Trever geting up. "We have about twenty spells to learn."  
They got up and Tim handed Joe the spell list. Joe read the first five.  
  
1) The disarme spell level 1.  
2) The rope spell level 1.  
3) The flote spell level 1  
4) The invisable spell level 1.  
5) The strenth spell level 1.  
  
"Why are there level ones?" Joe asked.  
"Well because level two and higher reqier words." Trever said.  
At that moment the dormatory door burst open.  
"WHAT are you three doing out of bed?" It was Nicoulus.  
"We are teaching Joe some spells." Said Tim.  
"And why are you teaching him spells?" Nicoulus asked.  
"Thats for us to know and you not to find out!" Said Trever stuffing the spell list away.  
Nicoulus turned around and left.  
"He's a discrace to the famly. Him whering that Gots bage!" Said Tim fearcly.  
After hours of practice they joined the rest of the school down in the Breakfast Room. Ten minutes into there meal their was a defining crack and mail apered on all the tables. In front of John was a single letter. But in front of Joe there was nothing.  
It's the wizard paper." He said. stuffing it into his pockit  
BOOM! A noise almost as loud as the other one rang though the room. In front of Joe and Justin where two parcels, but Joe had also got a letter and a newspaper. Joe glanced at Justin who mouthed the words "It's for the deul." Joe picked up the leter and read. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Dear Joe,  
I have just herd you are in the Sowaw Deuling Club! Congragulations on that. I hope I'll be in it some day! Well send me back a reply because I have'nt heard from you yet.  
Sencirly,  
Jenny   
P.S. To send back mail tap the letter and say where you want it to go and say sendio.  
Joe pulled the paper towards him. He read the front page  
  
Wizarding schools Extrema, Belgorps, Raught, and Sowaw have chosen there members for the deuling clubs. Extrema's members are Lun Hue, Lenel Fensi, Jack Fresco, Jim Fresco, and Gary Lonto. Belgorps' members are Jonny Frens, Jill Poponya, Timathy Garousky,Jacob Lenso, and Fread Fowota. Rauht's members are Victor Penolsky, Danniel Feneras, Doner Voss, April Froner, and Patrick Onervase. And finally Sowaw's members are Flen Jacob, LeRoy Polster, Jessica Henys, Justin Lance, and Joe Lunjen. We wish them all good luck in the future.  
  
"What are they for?" Asked John pointing at the packages.   
"My deuling." Said Joe.  
Joe was about to open the other packages but thought it would atract too much attention, so instead he took the letter, flipped it over wrote a message telling Jenny about the school classes, folded it up, tapped it, told it where to go and said "Sendio". The letter disappered with a soft whoosh sound.   
"Come on." Joe told John "Let's go open the pacages."  
They left for the Common Room. Once they got there and went in they opened one of the packages.  
"What is it?" Joe said. "Palm D.v.1?"  
"It's a Deuling thing." Said John "Really new. Won't let you kill."  
Joe went for the other package. He opened it. There was another box inside. A box made of fine gold.  
"What is that?" John said.  
"I-I don't know." Said Joe running his fingers over the gold.  
"Who's it from?" John asked.  
"Lets see...I don't belive it...Mr. Fredrick Storio!" Joe said. 


End file.
